Many industries are increasingly turning to the use of application servers to facilitate processing of transactions. With the increased use of web-based interaction, application servers are used to facilitate interaction with legacy information systems, to access databases, and to provide content for web pages. Application servers may also be used to provide cross-tier communications for accessing remote resources and for distributing computing resource usage.
As large production environments and enterprise environments use application servers having many applications and having access to external resources, there is an increasing need for software tools to trace transaction performance. Excessive use of computing resources can cause slow performance of computing systems. Broken links between applications or between applications and external resources can cause errors to propagate within systems. In addition, poorly written applications can consume excessive amounts of computing resources. Large organizations having complex enterprise environments with many different applications make tracing and system diagnosis difficult.
Some systems have been developed for tracing and evaluating applications during testing environments. However, typical systems used in testing environments execute slowly and utilize a large amount of computing resources. In addition, such testing systems tend to be less robust than systems designed for production use. As such, these systems often perform poorly in enterprise production environments.
Accordingly, improved tools for transaction tracing and application diagnosis in enterprise production environments would be desirable.